diablofandomcom-20200222-history
First Ones
The First Ones were a group of scholars brought together by Garreth Rau. Originally intent on emulating the Horadrim, the group was splintered by corruption, but was able to come into its own. Lore The First Ones organized themselves in a manner similar to the original Horadrim. They dedicated a person to each of the main Mage groups. The leaders taught others within their ranks in the ways of the Ennead, Ammuit, Taan, and Vizjerei Clans. History Origins In/around 1272, the discovery of a cache of hidden texts in an abandoned, secret Horadric meeting place in Gea Kul intrigued a small group of scholars. They took ownership of the texts and in an effort to reproduced, brought the writings to Garreth Rau, a litterateur in Kurast. Rau made a deal with them—they would return together to Gea Kul, and the scholars would swear oaths to uphold the tenets of the Horadrim, to seek out more knowledge and form an official order. Rau was a natural leader, and the group took on a drive of its own, constantly seeking out new texts, even traveling as far as Khanduras and recovering the Horadric Cube. Another expedition to the Tomb of Al Cut in the Borderlands ended in tragedy however, as a demon possessed one of their order. Rau pushed it back, but they had to leave some of their possessions behind in their escape. Rau called the group the "First Ones," and some believed that they would become heroes, leaders of a new Sanctuary based on the Horadric principles they had embraced. Rau however, changed. He became obsessed with retrieving the artifacts, and started claiming that he was royalty, that he was descended from a Horadric mage. Members of the order began to disappear and then return, changed and completely loyal to Rau. Rau himself started talking of a new future for the order. He talked of how the original Horadrim were wrong about the nobility of Tyrael and his intentions, pointing out how the archangel had entrusted the Horadrim to imprison the Prime Evils, but never did any of that work himself. He asked why, and whether Man was more powerful than angels? That being said, he argued, humanity itself was even worse than the creatures of the Burning Hells. The time had come for a new order to lead Sanctuary, where those who did not embrace it would be eradicated. He insisted to be called "maser" and had a tower built for himself on the edge of the sea near Gea Kul, said tower springing up nearly overnight through black magic. Events came to a head when one of the order's members discovered Rau conducting a blood sacrifice of one of their own in the tower. Those who had not fallen under his thrall realized that Rau was lost, corrupted by the very demons he had once sworn to fight against. The group escaped the tower and went into hiding. Of the few texts they had collected, they pointed to the arrival of a man who would save them from the darkness they faced. This group of Horadrim numbered about 30 in all, divided between those who believed in the Prophecy of the End of Days, and those who didn't.The Order Light and Darkness Word of this new group of Horadrim spread throughout Khanduras. The word was that these Horadrim were preparing to summon something terrible into the mortal world. Rumors spread to both Caldeum and Kurast, and the term "Horadrim" took on a negative connotation. Word of this reached Cain's ears and, along with his new ward Leah, set out to find them. The monk Mikulov tracked him, as he reckoned that the best way to find these Horadrim was to follow Cain to them. The trio came to work together, and found the group, where its current leader narrated their history. Cain was the one the texts had prophecized, but he was not sure what to make of the situation before him. Still, he did what he could, correcting their misconceptions about transmutation, illusion, and prophecy. Rau possessed the body of Egil and absconded with Leah. The events cost Egil his life, and the group came under attack by khazra, fallen ones, undead, and corrupted townsfolk of Gea Kul. It was the straw that broke the group's back, Cain included, for a time. But he was able to rally the group and infiltrate the tower, defeating Rau, rescuing Leah, and causing the tower to slide into the sea. With the tower's destruction, the darkness that had plagued Gea Kul began to lift. Cain and Leah thus departed, content to leave the group to its own devices, confident that it could leave others into the light. Known Members *Cullen (current co-leader) *Egil (leader after Rau) *Farris *Garreth Rau (founder) *Lund *Thomas (current co-leader) Temporary *Deckard Cain *Leah *Mikulov References